


Cat Got Your Tongue

by J_J_Janson



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Engagement, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Enma are two young men who live alone and bond over Tsuna’s cat, Natsu. They’re both too shy to say what needs to be said, but Natsu has ways to make them say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue

“Hey, Natsu, get back here buddy.” Sawada Tsunayoshi noticed his cat, Natsu, being petted by a red-haired boy. “Sorry that my cat has been bothering you, I hope he didn’t scratch you.”

The red-haired boy, who seemed to be about Tsuna’s age, froze. Well, mostly, but he kept petting Natsu. “I-um-Sorry.” 

Tsuna was taken aback by the quick apology. “Oh no, you didn’t do anything wrong, I was the one who let my cat out, and now he’s bothering you.”

“He wasn’t,” the boy muttered, more to himself than to Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed that Natsu was rubbing his head against the other boy’s shin, and it began to dawn on him that maybe Natsu hadn’t been attacking this poor boy. And then Tsuna saw that this poor boy was covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, he’s been scratching you? I’ll be right back, I’ll get my first aid kit.”

Before he’d run two meters, Tsuna fell flat on his face. “I guess I’ll need it too,” he muttered in a now nasally voice. Then he ran off, hoping he’d only trip two or three times before he got back.

“But we’re just playing,” Kozato Enma remarked to Natsu.

***

“Yes, thank you for your time.” Tsuna sighed as he put down his phone. 

“Still having trouble finding a place to stay?” Enma asked as he rubbed Natsu’s belly. They were sitting together in Tsuna’s apartment, just a week before Tsuna’s lease would be up. 

“I have a hard time finding places that are pet-friendly. I’m surprised you found one, every place I’ve called the past couple of weeks is out of my price range, too far from work, or doesn’t take pets. That last one is usually the reason, though.” Tsuna sighed, and put his head in his hands. “I’ve gotta figure something out. Maybe my mom can take Natsu for a while? I can rent a temporary place while I look for somewhere I can stay long-term. We’ve always got so many guests I doubt she’ll  mind.”

“But won’t you get lonely without Natsu?” 

Tsuna was about to point out that Enma would probably be the one worse off, but saw genuine concern on Enma’s face and decided agaisnt it. “Well, it should only be for a while. Hopefully.” Tsuna tried not to get misty-eyed at the thought of living alone again. 

Enma hesitated for several moments before working up the courage to speak up. “You know, my apartment lets us have pets.” 

Tsuna’s face lit up. “Oh yeah! Could you try to get me the next opening?”

Enma hesitated before replying. “I wasn’t thinking of that. I thought you could move in with me.” 

Tsuna didn’t know what to say.

So, Enma forced himself to keep going. “I’ve got room for you, I usually sleep on the couch anyways. And you know I’d love to live with you. And Natsu. Yeah, and Natsu, of course, this is all about him, that’s why I’m offering, he’s the reason.” Enma, who normally had trouble speaking up, was now trying hard to shut up.

“That’d be a great idea. I’d love to move in with you, Enma.” Tsuna started to blush. “You know, people have been talking. About us. And. So. If we moved in together, it’d be kinda like we’re dating.”

Enma’s face turned redder than his hair. 

“But, you know, what if, maybe, we just, I dunno, made it official. Like, date officially. Like boyfriends. Except we really would be.”

Enma didn’t know what to say. ‘Yes’ felt too… small. In a romance movie, this would be when he kissed Tsuna. But Enma couldn’t work up the courage to do that. He’d frozen up and was worried he had hesitated too long to give Tsuna an answer.

So, Natsu looked up at the pair with the kind of exasperation only a cat could feel. And he used his head to push Enma’s hand onto Tsuna’s. The two young men instinctively leaned into each other, and that was all that needed to be said.

***

Enma nervously gripped the small box in his pocket. It had cost him a few months of pay, as tradition said, so he didn’t want to lose it. It’s worth went far beyond the material for Enma. Some of his friends had said he was being too old-fashioned, but Enma didn’t really know what else to do so he went with what he’d seen in romance movies. So, he’d bought a ring for Tsuna, and he was hoping to give it to the love of his life at dinner.

While Enma had been worried about Tsuna catching on, but he had been just as eager as Enma to have dinner at a fancy restaurant. Tsuna normally wasn’t one for fancy stuff, like Enma, but they’d both been willing to splurge for a special night out. Thankfully Enma could get down on one knee and profess his love just like he’d always dreamed he could.

There was a crack, and Enma realized he’d been crushing the box in his grip. He gingerly pulled it out and held it under the table while examining it. 

‘Okay, the ring is fine. And the box looks fine. There’s no noticeable damage,’ Enma thought to himself. 

He tried not to scream when Tsuna sat down across from him. “Hey Enma! Sorry I’m a bit late, Natsu was giving me trouble. He wanted to follow me here.” 

They both chuckled at the thought of Natsu glaring at the doorway until they returned. “Well I’m glad you’re here.”

“I am too, tonight will be a special night.” Tsuna had been nodding sagely as he said that, but then he turned red. “I mean, of course, because how often do we go out like this? I’m sure the food is so good that we’ll remember it for a long time.” 

‘He knows he knows he knows he knows.’ Enma tried to hide his nervousness. Had Tsuna found out? How? A few people were in on it, but they could keep a secret. Had Enma been too obvious? “Oh yeah, well, you know, it might just be another normal night. No excitement.”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just getting ahead of myself.”

‘Well now I have to propose tonight.’ Enma had planned to do it that night, but had had second thoughts the whole week leading up to it. He could do it another time. In private. Make it more intimate and personal. But that seemed like it was just procrastination. Enma wanted to do it that night, but something was holding him back.

Just then the soft thump of something landing on the table took Enma out of his reverie. ‘Oh, I guess the food’s already here.’

Natsu was standing on the table. 

Tsuna and Enma both jumped up at once to pick the cat up and banged their heads together. Both fell to the floor, clutching their heads.

While they were laying on the floor recovering themselves, Natsu rummaged through their coat pockets. When Enma focused, he saw the ring box on the floor in front of Natsu. 

“The ring!” two voices cried out at once as two hands met at Natsu’s feet. 

It took Tsuna and Enma a moment to realize that there were two rings, one from each of them. 

They both burst into laughter. The proposal hadn’t gone as planned, but they were both content with what had happened.

  
  



End file.
